2021 Atlantic hurricane season/Layten
Seasonal summary Forecasts Storms Hurricane Ana Hurricane Ana of 2021 was a very powerful early season tropical cyclone that formed to the south of the Cape Verde Islands on June 21, 2021. It moved across the Atlantic, reaching category 3 major hurricane status before weakening as it approached the Lesser Antilles. The storm then passed over the islands as a category 2 hurricanes, inflicting $10 million in damages, and killing 2 people in the process, before moving out into the Atlantic. Ana then moved past Bermuda as a category 1 hurricane, becoming extratropical whilst paralleling the US East Coast, finally dissipating 2 days later. Hurricane Bill Hurricane Bill was a very destructive tropical cyclone that occurred during July of 2021. It formed off the Cape Verde Islands, before moving over the Atlantic and into the Caribbean Sea, striking many of the islands as a major hurricane, including landfalls at category 4 strength in the Lesser Antilles and San Juan Island, before weakening to category 2 strength as it crossed over Hispaniola, Puerto Rico and Cuba, emerging into the Gulf of Mexico as a moderate tropical storm. The hurricane then regained category 2 status before making landfall in Alabama, slowly weakening as it moved along the inland US East Coast, before finally becoming extratropical as it moved offshore Nova Scotia, dissipating the next day. Hurricane Bill's 2021 incarnation was responsible for 33 fatalities, and $540 million of damage along its path of destruction, which lasted for 10 days before the cyclone finally blew itself out. Tropical Storm Claudette Hurricane Danny Hurricane Danny was a very powerful category 5 Cape Verde type major hurricane that developed as a tropical cyclone south of the Cape Verde Islands, before moving across the Atlantic and into the Caribbean, intensifying rapidly into a category 4 major hurricane before making the first of many category 4 landfalls in the Lesser Antilles, and then intensifying into a category 5 before making the last 2 of its landfalls int eh islands, wreaking catastrophic damage on the islands. Danny next moved past San Juan Island at peak strength, articulating annular characteristics as it did so. The hurricane then weakened to a category 4 hurricane, making 2 landfalls in the Bahamas, devastating areas hit by Hurricane Joaquin during September and October 2015, hampering rebuilding in the areas worst affected by the previous storm. From here, Danny finally began to slowly weaken as it paralleled the US East Coast, before making landfall Newfoundland at category 2 intensity, before weakening to a strong tropical storm and going extratropical a day an a half later. In its extratropical stages, Danny moved to the southeast of Greenland, before finally dissipating to the southwest of Iceland. Danny inflicted $805 million in damages, and killing 45 people in its very destructive lifetime. Hurricane Elsa Hurricane Elsa was an incredibly destructive tropical cyclone during August of 2021. It formed near the Cape Verde Islands, before moving across the Atlantic and into the Caribbean, intensifying into a category 3 major hurricane as it did so. After entering the Caribbean, Elsa weakened to category 2 status before hitting several of the islands and heading back out into the Atlantic, hitting the Atlantic Coast of Florida as a category 1 hurricane several days alter, emerging into the Gulf of Mexico barely scathed, where it regained a category 2 strength before becoming one of only 2 hurricanes to ever make landfall as a hurricane in the Bay of Campeche (the other being Karl in 2010), causing extensive damages in the process, before again emerging into the Caribbean Sea. Next, Elsa hit both Jamaica and Cuba as a tropical storm, before finally succumbing to the effects of land interaction and weakening to a tropical depression s it passed over Puerto Rico, weakening to a remnant low as it moved over Hispaniola, dissipating 2 days later after threatening to regenerate over the islands in the area. 86 people were killed as a result of the hurricane, with 29 others remaining missing. Total economic damages wrought by the hurricane totaled $3.07 billion, which resulted to its resulting retirement the following spring form the Atlantic naming lists as a result of the catastrophic loss of life and damages done by the storm during its lifecycle. Subtropical Storm Fred Hurricane Grace Hurricane Grace was a moderately destructive tropical cyclone that formed tot eh southwest of the Cape Verde Islands, before moving across the Atlantic and into the Caribbean Sea, narrowly avoiding landfalls as a category 2 and 3 hurricane in the process, before heading out into the Atlantic, before making landfall along the US East Coast as a category 2 several days later, moving inland and into Canada whilst slowly weakening. Grace was responsible for the deaths of 11 people and $285 million in damages during its lifecycle. Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Depression Eight was a short lived, erratically moving tropical cyclone that formed near the Cape Verde Islands in September 2021. During its 2 day lifecycle, the system moved to the southwest, before turning to the north-northwest, and then finally to the east-southeast. It is one of the most bizarre tracks ever seen in the Atlantic basin. Thankfully, with all this erratic movement, Tropical Depression Eight stayed away from any land masses, and so only 1 death, in Cape Verde, was caused by the storm, due to heavy monsoonal type rainfall form the precursor low over the islands. Minimal damage was done by the depression during its passage through the islands. Tropical Storm Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Julian Tropical Storm Kate Hurricane Larry Tropical Storm Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Tropical Depression Sixteen Subtropical Storm Odette Hurricane Peter Tropical Storm Rose Hurricane Sam Storm names Retirement Season effects